The Reconciliation of the Warlock and his Dragon
by Luthorin
Summary: After it all ended, the warlock and the young dragon met. Merlin, Aithusa. Spoiler for 5x13


Merlin : The Reconciliation of the Warlock and his Dragon

Spoiler for BBC Merlin 5x13

Summary: After it all ended, the warlock and the young dragon met. Merlin, Aithusa. Spoiler for 5x13

Pairing: None

Rated: PG-13

.

.

.

The flame was distinguished. The boat and Arthur's body was gone. It's been a day since he said his last goodbye to his king and his best friend. Merlin just sat there, on the side of the lake, remembering the past years of his life since he arrived at Camelot. Gaius, Arthur, Gwen.. and Morgana.

Morgana was so beautiful when he first met her. She was so good with him, even better than Arthur ever be. Why did that beautiful girl turn into evil? He might be the one to blame.

Merlin sighed deeply. He looked at the tower on the island longingly. He hoped Arthur was in Avalon now. It's time for him to live his life. There were still people who he cared about deeply. Merlin stood up.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I'm certain that we will meet again."

He turned his back to the lake and headed to the forest. He knew what he had to do.

.

.

.

"Goodbye Morgana. I forgive you, and I beg for your forgiveness wherever you are."

Merlin stood in front of a bonfire. Morgana's body was in the middle of the flaming fire. He could not leave Morgana's body in the forest. At least she used to be his friend.

Then he felt a presence of someone, or some creature to be exact.

"Aithusa?"

The young dragon crept into the clearing. Her crippled leg was visible to his eyes. Of cause, Aithusa would come to see Morgana. She was like a mother to her.

Aithusa wailed hurtfully. It broke his heart into pieces.

"Aithusa." He stepped closer to the young dragon, but she stepped back away from him. Aithusa glared at Merlin furiously.

"I'm sorry for your lost. She was my friend too."

Aithusa still glared dagger at him.

"I had to kill her! She was going to kill me and Arthur! You must understand."

Even though Aithusa could not speak, but as a dragonlord, Merlin knew what she was thinking about. He knew that she was furious at him.

"What? You wished I died instead of her!? Aithusa! I'm practically your father and your master! How could you think like that?" Merlin felt a pang in his heart. Even though he had not been closed with the baby dragon, he still cared greatly about her.

Aithusa's eyes soften a bit when she saw Merlin's sadden face.

"Apology accepted." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I've never taken care of you. I thought you were in a good hand, uhmmm.. good claw actually."

Aithusa avoided his eye now.

"What? You ran away from uncle Kilgharrah?! He was too strict! Good god, Aithusa!"

The dragon turned her face away from the warlock.

"Look at me! I'm talking with you young girl!" Merlin put his hands on his hips in annoyance. Aithusa could not deny the dragonlord's order. She turned her head to look at Merlin, a shame in her eyes.

"We've lost too much already." Merlin touched her snout softly. "I don't want to lose you, Aithusa. Stay with me. I'll take care of you from now on."

Aithusa was quiet for a moment. Besides Morgana, she'd never been involved with any human being, not even that boy Morgana loved so much. This man was practically her father. He was the first being she saw in her life. He named her Aithusa, the white light. She should trust him more than anyone, but still...

"You can trust me. We can go through this together." He smiled at her.

Aithusa nodded her head a little. What choice she had, she thought. Merlin was the only one that understood her.

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

Merlin led the young dragon out of the clearing. Aithusa turned her head to look at Morgana for the last time, and then followed her dragonlord into the forest.

"You want to go to Camelot? Want to burn it into ashes?! Aithusa! Camelot's my home!"

"What do you mean by 'that's the point'?!"

"You need to change your attitude big time, young girl!"

.

.

.

The End

A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar errors. Please review. :)


End file.
